


Unter den Schwingen des Schwarzen Adlers

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: In dieser von der ursprünglichen Geschichte abweichenden Erzählung überlebt James Fraser die Schlacht von Culloden. Von den Briten wird Fraser als Hochverräter gesucht. Um nicht am Galgen im Londoner Tower zu enden, überschreibt er seinen Besitz und Titel seinem Neffen James Murray und flieht. Seine Flucht führt ihn jedoch nicht wie im Original nach Amerika, sondern aufgrund seiner starken Seekrankheit nach Preußen. In dem jungen, aufstrebenden Königreich trifft er Claire Beauchamp, die Tochter eines Hugenottischen Schulmeisters, unter völlig anderen Voraussetzungen und muss seine Familie schließlich auch vor den Gefahren und Wirren des heraufziehenden Siebenjährigen Krieges beschützen. Die Geschichte wurde zuerst in englischer Sprache auf Tumblr gepostet. Sie entstand nach einem Gespräch mit meiner Patentnichte.Eine Inhaltsübersicht findet sich hier (nach den englischsprachigen Kapiteln): https://underthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com/TableofContentsEine Zeitleiste findet sich hier (ebenfalls nach der englischsprachigen Zeitleiste): https://underthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com/timeline





	Unter den Schwingen des Schwarzen Adlers

**(”Mühle” by:[Léolo Lozone](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fm%25C3%25BChle-windm%25C3%25BChle-wind-himmel-208570%2F&t=MTBiNjRhZGYyYjYyMmZmZGVkYWJmYzRmNTQzZGI5MDc2ZDMyMDkxMSxXdmpQYUZDeg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160558941390%2Fprologue&m=1) )**

 

**Domäne Balfenberg / Preußen**

**Das Gutshaus der Familie von Trebitsch zu Balfenberg**

**August 1749**

 

         Pünktlich um fünf Uhr fünfundvierzig am Morgen betrat sie die noch dunkle Küche. Der Schein der Kerze, die sie an der Nachtlampe in der Halle entzündet hatte, ließ sie nur die nächsten Schritte vor ihren Füßen erkennen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war das Feuer im Ofen bereits entzündet worden. Sie stellte den Kerzenständer auf einen der Tische und wollte sich gerade die Schürze umbinden, als sie ganz plötzlich einen Windhauch spürte. Die Kerze erlosch. Bevor sie noch wusste, wie ihr geschah, fühlte sie, wie sich zwei große, warme Hände um ihre Taille schlangen. 

         "Bitte, bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen," bat sie mit leiser, aber aufgeregter Stimme. Doch die starken Hände ließen nicht von ihr ab. Sie versuchte sich, aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er war viel zu stark für sie.  

         "Bitte, ich muss das Frühstück für Seine Hochwohlgeboren vorbereiten!” versuchte sie an seinen Verstand zu appellieren. Doch die starken Arme zogen sie nur noch fester an ihn heran. Sie spürte seine Nase in ihrem Haar. Er atmete tief ein. Dann spürte sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem rechten Ohr und endlich wanderte sein Mund von ihrem Hals hinunter zu ihrer rechten Schulter, wobei er unzählige Küsse auf ihrer Haut zurückließ.  

         "Ich bin der Verwalter dieser Domäne und ich sage Dir, was Du zu tun hast. Und ich sage Dir jetzt, dass Du hier bei mir bleibst!” hörte sie ihn leise, aber deutlich sagen. Und der Ausdruck seiner Stimme machte deutlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Dann spürte sie sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem linken Ohr …  

 

* * *

 

 

**Orndorf / Preußen**

**Das Haus von Henry Beauchamp & seiner Tochter Claire **

**Mai 1750**

         Paul von Trebitsch packte Henry Beauchamp am linken Arm und zog ihn mit Kraft aus der Tür heraus. 

         "Ahh! Müssen Sie mich so hart anfassen?“

         "Seien Sie dankbar, dass ich Sie nicht so hart anfasse, wie Sie es verdient haben!”

         Der Baron zog Beauchamp die Treppen hinunter und durch die Tür der Küche, die er mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich schloss. 

         "Und nun, mein Freund, reden wir [‘Tacheles’](https://de.wiktionary.org/wiki/Tacheles_reden) miteinander!“

         Paul von Trebitsch hatte die Lautstärke seiner Stimme gesenkt, gefährlich gesenkt. Solange er laut war, war jedermann sicher. Doch wenn er leise wurde, dann lag Gefahr in der Luft.

         Er drückte Beauchamp auf einen Stuhl und griff sich einen anderen Stuhl, auf den er sich setzte. Nun saßen sie sich direkt gegenüber, so nah, dass ihre Knie fast aneinanderstießen. 

         "Was würde geschehen, wenn ich morgen nach Potsdam reiten und bei seiner Majestät um eine dringliche Audienz bitten würde?”

         Der Baron schwieg einen Moment. Er wollte Henry Beauchamp Zeit geben, damit dieser sich das Ergebnis einer solchen Audienz vorstellen konnte. 

         "Ich kann es Ihnen sagen: Ich würde übermorgen wiederkommen und dann würde mich eine Gruppe von Soldaten begleiten. Und diese Soldaten würden Sie nach Potsdam bringen, damit man Sie dort ins Gefängnis sperrt! Oder vielleicht würde man Sie auch nach Küstrin bringen, damit Sie dort in der Festung inhaftiert würden. Und wissen Sie, was dann geschehen würde? Der König selbst würde die Aufsicht über Ihre Tochter übernehmen. Und glauben Sie wirklich, der König würde seine Zustimmung zu einer Vermählung Ihrer Tochter mit meinem Gutsverwalter verweigern? Mit einem Mann, der am königlichen Hof in hohem Ansehen steht? Mit einem Mann, dessen Sachverstand und Rat dort jederzeit willkommen ist? Niemand wird Sie nach Ihrer Meinung fragen! Sie werden nicht an der Seite Ihrer Tochter sein, wenn sie vor dem Altar Ihrer Kirche steht und vor Gott ihr Ehegelübde ablegt. Denn Sie werden in einer Zelle in Potsdam oder Küstrin sitzen. Vielleicht haben Sie dort nette Gesellschaft - mit einige Räubern, Mördern und Ratten? Sie könne es sich dann dort gut gehen lassen, während wir hier Hochzeit feiern. Und wer weiß - vielleicht sitzen Sie dort noch immer, wenn wir hier die Geburt Ihres ersten Enkelsohnes feiern?  Eines Enkelsohnes, den Sie niemals sehen werden. Denn es ist doch klar, dass der Erbe meines Gutsverwalters vor einem Kriminellen, wie Sie es sind, geschützt werden muss.”

         Der Baron schwieg einen Moment, dann ließ er seine Forderung hören, die keinen Widerspruch duldete:

         "Entweder, Sie erteilen Ihre Zustimmung zu dieser Ehe oder ich erteile Ihnen eine Lektion. Was immer Sie wählen, Herr Beauchamp, Ihre Tochter _wird_ diesen Mann heiraten.” 

         Ein letztes Mal legte von Trebitsch eine kurze Pause ein, damit sich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Worte in Henry Beauchamps Hirn entfalten konnte.

         Claires Vater saß derweil mit einem hochroten Kopf auf seinem Stuhl und sah auf den Boden. Es war sinnlos der Forderung dieses Mannes zu widersprechen. Was konnte er ausrichten gegen einen Mann, dessen Familie fast im gesamten Königreich dafür bekannt war, dass sie exzellente Beziehungen zur Königlichen Familie unterhielt und zwar seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert? Was konnte er ausrichten gegen einen Mann, dessen Einfluss, Reichtum – und am meisten von allem – dessen unübertroffene rhetorische Überzeugungskraft gefürchtet waren? Henry Beauchamp wusste, dass er verloren hatte.

**Drei Jahre zuvor ….**

 


End file.
